


Brotherhood

by Jumpybananas



Series: Affiliation [1]
Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Business, Child Neglect, Gen, Hurt Gordon, Hurt John, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, My terrible attempt to implement American school, Not nastily but still, Parental John, Parental Scott, Reckless Driving, Rivalry, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, TAG Verse, Whump, Young Tracys, pre-International Rescue, wee tracys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpybananas/pseuds/Jumpybananas
Summary: The Tracy Family. A mother, a father and five children.-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -"Mom!""Run Virgil" Lucille slipped on a set of skis. She threw her son towards the shelter in desperation.-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -The Tracy Family. A father and five children.Or where Jeff doesn't handle his wife's death well, and leaves his two eldest sons to take care of their siblings. By the time he realises his mistake, it might be too late.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with wee!Tracys lately, which equates to reading a bazillion fanfictions about it. Then boom, this was born.  
> Set in TAG verse, but obviously _way_ before IR and Jeff disappearing and all.  
>  Ages are Scott, 14; John, 12; Virgil, 10; Gordon, 8; and Alan, 4.

John cracked his eyes open, curled under the blankets. Blearily, he laid eyes on his open window. He must have forgotten to close it, which did explain why he was so cold. That and the fact his and Virgil's radiators had gone bust the week before, and their father still hadn't called anyone in to fix them.

The clock read 6:13 am. Normally John would have been content to lie down until a more reasonable time, but there was a lot to do today, and they wouldn't have time after school, assuming his father kept his word for once and took them all to the art exhibition. Not something anyone other than Virgil would usually be interested in, but it would be the first time in a long time that they'd all be together, parent and all. If he was honest, though, John was expecting Jeff to either back out or forget completely. He knew Scott had the same doubts, neither was naive, but he could hope all the same, even if just for his siblings' sakes.

The ginger-haired Tracy shoved the covers off him, flopping off of the mattress and snatching up his jumper. Better be in a rush before they left than get his school clothes filthy. His spare ones were still waiting in front of the washing machine after the blender exploded and covered everyone in whatever nutrient shake Virgil had whipped up. It had been especially disastrous considering they had already been running late that day and Gordon had lent his spare shirt to Alan.

John smiled fondly at the memory, wrestling the jumper over his pyjama top. His family was annoying at times, but he wouldn't change them for the world. Saying that, it would be nice if their dad spent less time working needlessly and more time caring for his kids like he should be doing as their legal guardian. Sometimes it was like they lost two parents rather than one.

He drifted downstairs, hearing faint movement coming from Scott's room. The eldest was also probably considering the time limitations. Finding himself in the kitchen, John checked the jobs list. it had been Gordon's idea to have a whiteboard for chores in need of doing, and Scott who suggested also using it to write down anything they needed to remember for the week. As such, they ended up with one that covered most of the fridge door, but it did its job.

Laundry day, Thursday as usual, was welcome. Dirty clothes were piling up, and the utility room was starting to smell. If it went on much longer, as Alan eloquently put it,  the pile was likely to drown someone in stink. John resolved to start sorting the darks from the lights, which would hopefully make it a quicker process to put them in the washing machine.

Partway through the task, John heard Scott moving around downstairs. No doubt he was embarking on a long list of chores. They seemed never ending these days, with the weather taking a turn for the worse and bringing on the mud that the young ones seemed to love running through, not to mention the technical problems all over the house, which Jeff either didn't notice or didn't care about.

John realized his fists were clenched. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed, returning his attention to the job at hand. The three months since the devastating avalanche had been awful. Whether it was from grief, disappointment or stress the general atmosphere that often consumed the boys was unbearable. Not to say they didn't have their moments when they could almost forget their troubles, but it was hard on all of them.

He was nearly done with sorting when his older brother came in, holding a busted light bulb.

"Hey John," He greeted, opening the cupboard door in search of, presumably, a new lightbulb.

"Hey," He replied. "Bulb gone again?" 

"Yup. What is it, the sixth time this month?"

"Something like that," John agreed, moving a selection of t-shirts to his right. He needed to ask something. "Did dad come home last night?"

Scott's expression soured, and John wondered if bringing it up was a good idea. "Maybe. He hadn't when I went to bed, might've crashed in his office again. Or a hotel, probably didn't want to bother facing his problems," 

His tone was bitter, and John couldn't blame him. Originally he'd been the one to defend their dad, claiming he was going through a difficult time, but as time went on and things hadn't improved, he had faced facts and decided that that behaviour wasn't acceptable, especially as the man had young children to look after, and it wasn't like the rest of the family wasn't suffering. Grandma missed Lucille terribly. Who knew how miserable she'd feel if she knew Jeff was neglecting his sons.

"Yeah. Probably," He muttered, realizing he hadn't acknowledged Scott's comment. Kind of rude, but he was tired. At least the weekend was near.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

"Alan, stop messing about and get dressed!" Scott exclaimed, getting rather irritated at his younger brother's antics. 

"Can't tell me what to do! You not my dad!" The little blonde exclaimed, racing around Scott's legs.

"Yes, but I'm the eldest. You know that puts me in charge right?" Scott felt a little guilty tricking his brother, but he wasn't exactly going to have a discussion.

"Of course!" Alan almost huffed his answer, in a ' _How dare you doubt me!_ ' sort of way.

"Well of course you do. What am I saying?" Scott smiled and ruffled his hair. "Now put your clothes on and come down for breakfast." Alan nodded seriously.

Satisfied his sibling would actually start getting ready, Scott slipped out of the room and into his own. It was five past seven, which meant they really had to get a move on. His school may start at half eight, but they attended separate schools and the younger ones needed to be dropped off before he could go to his.

White shirt, black trousers and jacket accounted for, as per the formal dress code, he changed out of his pyjamas, hastily dropping them on his pillow before snatching up his backpack. Scott was thankful he wouldn't have to hunt the house for anything. Monday's maths homework had been forgotten, but that wasn't a big deal, his teacher never made a big fuss. She was nice like that.

Scott scurried down the stairs and dropped his bag by the door. John and Gordon's were already present, his own adding to the pile. He heard voices from the kitchen, meaning Virgil was probably up.

He walked to the kitchen and draped his jacket over a chair. He'd wear it as little as he could get away with, which was not nearly as long as he would have liked when in school hours.

"Scott, have you eaten yet?" John asked, turning his attention away from Gordon temporarily. When Scott shook his head, he pointed to a plate in the middle of the table, piled high with toast.

"Later," Scott attempted, but John was having none of it.

"Toast. Now," The statement was accompanied by a stern glare.

Scott picked up a slice and took a bite. "Happy?" 

John grumbled something noncommittal, but didn't attempt to argue,

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

"Don't even think about it,"

Scott barely had to take one step outside to know what his second youngest brother would be thinking and decided to put a stop to it before he got a chance.

Gordon pouted. "But Scott, it's been raining! Look at the puddles!"

"Look at what you're wearing. We have no time for you to change, and you can't go to school in soaking wet clothes...No, that was not an invitation to get out of it," Scott chided, knowing what was going through the blonde's head without him having to say it. Gordon had always been the one to be easily read by expressions.

"I didn't say anything!" 

"You didn't have to, fish,"

John exited the house, Alan and Virgil at his heels. "Come on, let's get going," The group scampered up the road, eyes on the bus stop. 

Scott could have sworn he heard someone walking behind them. Neck bristling, he turned, but the pavement was empty. Slowing down, his eyes scanned for whoever he heard.

"Scottie! Are you coming or not?" Virgil's voice snapped him out of his search. Deciding it was his imagination, he jogged over and joined his siblings waiting for the bus.

 


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I left this fic a while, came back and realised the new WiFi was blocking the site! Its fixed now, I'll upload more often.

School had ended ten minutes ago. Gordon shivered in his coat, cold air stinging his cheeks. He'd told his teacher many times he might as well stay inside, as his big brothers would take at least twenty minutes to arrive. She never listened, and now he was freezing when he really didn't have to be.

He really wished his dad would come, like he used to before they went skiing.

"Don't suppose Scott will be here on time today, hey Gordon?" He glanced up at Mrs Evans and shook his head.

She grimaced. "I'll have to leave you with Mr Green then," Gordon realised there were only a few kids left, the stream of parents through the gate greatly diminished. "Mr Evans and I have an appointment," She smiled, leading him back inside.

Gordon didn't mind this arrangement too much. Mr Green was tall and a bit scary, with his gruff voice and sharp eyes, but Virgil seemed to like him. And his room always had pretty displays.

                  <><><><><><><><><><>

 

"Mr Tracy?" An inquisitive voice sounded at his office door. Jeff glanced up, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Can I help you?" His voice sounded gruff. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with the newest intern.

"Uh, well," She stammered and dropped a few papers. She mumbled an apology as she picked them up. "Um, Mrs York is here. She's pretty mad about something, your secretary had trouble stopping her from marching right up here,"

Jeff sighed. He knew exactly how Mrs York could be. "Send her in Megan,". She disappeared from the door, and soon enough he heard the sound of high heels hitting the ground hard. She could move well in them, he'd grant her that.

She shoved the doors open, shawl billowing behind her. "Well Mr Tracy, I've never been more insulted! The treatment from your staff, well!" She huffed, scowling quite intensely. A young girl entered behind her, leaning against the doorframe. Her gaze was apologetic.

Jeff turned his attention back to Mrs York. He smiled in an attempt to be polite. "Mrs York. Please, sit down." He gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk.

She sat down grumpily. Blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders. "You know why I'm here. I'll get right to the point." She slammed her hand onto the desk, which might have been more effective if she didn't slip and nearly land on her face. She quickly righted herself. "You have stolen my customers!"

"Ma'am, if they decided Chamberling Inc wasn't for them-"

"Oh, don't give me that!" She snapped. "You paid them to change supplier, I know you did!"

Jeff was taken aback. He hadn't expected that. "I'm sorry?"

"You are trying to sabotage me. Oh, you can deny it, but you simply can't accept you are a bad businessman," She dragged the sentences out, glowering at him over the desk. 

He'd had it. He'd just had it with this woman. This wasn't the first time she'd accused him of something, but she hadn't previously been so abrupt about it.

He scowled at her. "Mrs York. I assure you that I, nor Tracy Industries, have bribed anyone into leaving your customer base. That is simply your own doing for not running your business properly. Now, if you would kindly leave my office, that would be appreciated."

Moments later, it occurred to him that it might not have been the best course of action.

Mrs York's shoulders shook with anger. "Well!" She stood and stormed towards the door. As she reached it, she turned back. "You will regret this," With that, she strode from the room.

"Mum, don't -" The girl sighed and turned around. "Sorry about her Mr Tracy. She's a bit dramatic," She quickly left the room.

Jeff dropped his head into his arms. Great. Now she was going to be all over him. People could insult her all they wanted, but she wasn't someone you wanted to be on the bad side of.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Scott wished his brothers' schools were closer. 

Even if he had a teacher who would let him leave early last period, he'd arrive at Gordon and Virgil's school at least twenty minutes after they finished. And then there was Alan. He attended a different school for pre-kindergarten. It was usually John who picked him up, but on occasion, the teachers would kick up a fuss about a twelve-year-old picking up a young child and would refuse to let Alan go home until 'someone more responsible' came, and the rest of them would have to trudge over. Fortunately, Scott looked older than he was, but it was still a hassle.

Today was one of those days.

Of any day, he wished it wasn't today. It was November, they had things to do and he was fairly sure Virgil was developing a cold. 

He clenched his hand. This should be their dad's job. He understood the accident had been hard for him, but it had been months. Sympathy was turning to anger.

Realising they'd arrived, he told his brothers to wait outside, then went in.

His eyes were immediately drawn to John. His shirt and jeans were covered in different colours in paint. Hadn't mentioned that when he called.

John noticed him looking. "Yeah, I'm guessing the paint didn't help matters much, huh?" He glanced down, fiddling with the buttons. "Someone knocked the whole shelf down in art. Maddie complained they ruined her highlights,"

Scott shook his head, trying not to smile. He heard all about Maddie, mostly since she couldn't go half an hour without making a fuss. "To be honest, the state of your art room, I'm surprised that didn't happen sooner,". 

John smiled. "At least they can't deny there's an issue anymore,"

 

"Hello, are you here for Alan?" A woman approached Scott, an obviously fake smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah," He'd met this woman before, and wasn't exactly fond of her, mostly because he'd heard her griping about her neighbours adopting a child, saying gay couples shouldn't be bringing up children. 

"Oh good. He's right through here," He followed her through, wondering how many more times this was going to be an issue. He guessed it would be a lot if his father didn't pick up his act.

**Author's Note:**

> Just asking, they do have school uniform in America, right? Because I've heard a lot about dress codes, and now I'm just really confused.


End file.
